Hormon Control
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: berawal dari Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan 'jadwal' nya mengakibatkan frustasi sangat mendalam -freaksummary- KAISOO GARA GARA HUNHAN(?) rated eme


**Title : Hormon control**

**Author : A.J.**

**Cast : Kaisoo**

**Rated : eme**

**A.J. note : ini adalah FF detik detik hiatus (elaaaaaah)**

**If you don't like this Fiction! Jebal Like it! (eh?)**

Hari Jum'at 08.00 pm hujan turun dengan derasnya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di atas ranjang. Satu selimut. Sama sama kedinginan. Kyungsoo tidur dengan nyamanya. Sedangkan Jongin? oh dia gelisah karena kedinginan. Jiwa seme yg selalu gelisah ketika kedinginan. Jongin menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo yang tidur

"hyung ireonaaaa!" rengek Jongin mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo

"Jongin aku mengantuk.." jawab Kyungsoo lemahdan membuat Jongin frustasi

"hyung jangan tiduur. Kau tidak lupa kan? Malam Sabtu adalah jadwal kita!" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo berniat agar Kyungsoo bangun

"lupakan sex, dan ayo tidur.. ssshhhh aku sangat kedinginan dan aku ingin tiduuuur" ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah ke dada Jongin. sialan memang

Dia semakin lelap tidur. Padahal aku ingin membangunkannya –batin Jongin-, sungguh ia sangat tegang, ditambah Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, menggesek gesek kan hidung nya didada Jongin, nafas hangat yg menerpa dada telanjangnya, dan rambut Kyungsoo yang menggelitik leher Jongin. ditambah aroma bayi di tubuh Kyungsoo yg memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma bayi yang menggemaskan. Dan libido Jongin semakin naik karena nya

"hyung. Aku tidak tahan" rengek Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. Menciumi pipi Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mengerti.

Bukannya bangun, Kyungsoo semakin lelap karena perlakuan Jongin. jongin ingin menangis karena nya

"hyung. Sakit hyung aa cepat lah!" desak Jongin. semakin melihat wajah lelap Kyungsoo membuat celana nya terasa semakin menyempit.

"hyung! Bangun! Atau kau akan ku perkosa!" bentak Jongin tak tahan lagi

"jangan lupakan tanggung jawab mu hyung!"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia tak mendengarkannya. Dia sudah tidur lelap dengan senyuman mengembang dibibir nya

Bibir itu. . .

/deg deg deg/ Jongin gemetar membayangkannya

Oh Jongin. tahan! Control dirimu! Jangan mencium bibir itu. Semakin kau mencium nya. dia semakin dalam bahaya! Jangan sampai kau memperkosa nya. kim Jongin!

Oh ayolah. Sex yg dipenuhi ego tidak senyaman sex yang sepenuh hati. –pikir Jongin-

Tapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo semakin berpenampilan menggoda di depan Jongin? lihat lah. kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang Jongin. jongin melepaskannya namun Kyungsoo kembali menarik Jongin dan memeluknya

/DEG DEG DEG/ Jongin menggigiti bibi r bawah nya -nervous-

Jongin kembali mendorong Kyungsoo. Bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamar

.

.

.

09.00 pm hujan semakin deras

Menari. . . sudah ia lakukan. menari membuat dirinya semakin gerah. Menari adalah hal yang pernah HunHan lakukan dan akhir nya dance itu di akhiri oleh sex diruang dance. Gara gara HunHan pula Jongin memperkosa Kyungsoo di ruang CCTV. Oh Jongin semakin gelisah mengingat kejadian 'mengesankan' itu

**Sehun sehun Link**

Jongin berhenti menari. Menendang apa pun yg ada di sekitarnya

.

.

.

/BYUR/ Jongin menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang saking frustasi nya. air hujan semakin membuat dirinya basah.

/BYUR BYUR BYUR/ jongin berenang frustasi. Tidak ia pedulikan tubuh nya tenggelam dingin. Yang penting dia tidak memaksa kan kehendak nya untuk melakukan sex. Setidak nya Jongin tidak **menusuk** nya di saat tidur. Jongin bisa memperkosa Kyungsoo seperti di ruang CCTV seperti kemarin kemarinnya, tapi beda cerita jika Kyungsoo diperkosa saat tidur. Kyungsoo tidak akan sadar dan tidak merasakan nikmat nya diperkosa oleh Jongin. begitu lah fikir Jongin semakin berenang dengan gaya . . . orang gila

Hujan masih deras.. /JDAAAAAAR JDAAAAAAAAAAAAR!/ bahkan **Jongin tidak peduli dengan petir**. **Bahkan di tembak petir sekalipun tidak menggoyah kan Jongin untuk kembali ke kamar.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYUNGSOO HYUNG MAKE ME CRAZY AAAAAAAARRRRKKHH!" teriak Jongin sambil menangis frustasi. Jongin dapat berteriak bebas karena tak mungkin ada yg mendengar nya. suara nya tenggelam di telan hujan dan suara petir

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan namja yg ia peluk tadi menghilang. Hangat nya tubuh Jongin tak terasa lagi. Kyungsoo meraba raba, mencari keberadaan Jongin di samping nya

"uuhh Jongin.." igau Kyungsoo terus mencari keberadaan Jongin dengan mata terpejam

merasa kehilangan jongin. Kyungsoo membuka mata nya perlahan. Mengerjap kan mata nya -imut-

tidak ada Jongin. . .

"jongiiiin..." kyungsoo bangun, mengucek mata nya keras keras. Lalu turun dari ranjang

/cklek/ kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar. Berjalan menelusuri seluruh ruang dorm mencari Jongin

Egois memang. . .Kyungsoo. . . susah tidur jika tak ada tubuh Besar dan hangat Jongin

"Jongiiiiin. . ." Kyungsoo menengoki jendela kaca satu persatu

Sampai pandangan nya menemui Jongin tengah berenang di kolam renang

"jongin pabbo! Ini masih hujan! Masih malam! Bodoh!" khawatir Kyungsoo. Bergegas mengambil handuk dan payung. Lalu berlari keluar

Kyungsoo tau. Sangat tau. Pasti Jongin frustasi karena Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Jongin.. naik laah. Ini sangat dingin" panggil Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin menurut. Berenang ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memanjangkan tangannya. Berusaha menarik Jongin naik dari kolam renang. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo memakaikan handuk ke tubuh Jongin

"j-jongin mianhe.." lirih Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Jongin tak menjawab. Jongin sangat sangat kedinginan

"j-jongin ayo masuk. Kau bisa sakit kalu begini" ajak Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dan memayunginya. Jongin menurut. Ikut masuk bersama Kyungsoo

**Jongin tidak peduli dengan petir**. **Bahkan di tembak petir sekalipun tidak menggoyah kan Jongin untuk kembali ke kamar**. Iyahh... Jongin tak perduli dengan petir yang se olah olah menyuruh nya masuk ke dorm. Bahkan di sambar petir sekalipun Jongin tak akan kembali. Yeah~ rupanya Kyungsoo lebih hebat dari petir. Hanya di ajak masuk, Jongin langsung menurut

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menudukkan Jongin di sofa. Mengusap kepala Jongin dengan handuk. Menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yg full naked. Jongin gemetar memeluk selimut.

/jleb/ hati Kyungsoo sakit melihat nya. gara gara Kyungsoo ia menjadi seperti itu

"hatchih..!" Jongin bersin. Tubuh nya semakin mengatup selimut saking dingin nya. semua selimut itu ikut basah. Kyungsoo pun menarik nya dan menggati selimut yang kering. Menuntun Jongin kekamar agar Jongin tidak kedinginan

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menudukkan Jongin duduk di ranjang. Memeluk Jongin agar Jongin tidak kedinginan -fikirnya-. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat. Kepala Jongin jatuh ke bahu Kyungsoo

"Jongin mianhe" lirih Kyungsoo. Mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Mencari kehangatan. Jongin merasa nyaman. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang hangat dan sedikit gemuk sangat lah nyaman untuk di peluk. Jongin bisa melupakan **batang** nya yg berdiri sedari tadi. Ia tak memperdulikan batang mengeras itu. Ia terlalu nyaman memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo

*Kyungsoo pov*

Aku bisa merasakan, Jongin membalas pelukan ku. Tubuh nya masih gemetar. Bisa di pastikan ia masih kedinginan. Aku juga sadar bahwa. . . batang Jongin mengeras sedari tadi. Kyungsoo sangat mengenal Jongin, jongin akan **tegang** apalagi di waktu ia kedinginan

*kyungsoo pov end*

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya , menciumi pipi Jongin, mengusap rahang Jongin penuh cinta. Jongin tersenyum

'hyung. Kau paling mengerti aku' batin Jongin. sungguh ia sangat ingin menyetubuhi Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Tapi tubuh nya kaku kedinginan, Jongin sulit bergerak

Kyungsoo berusaha menghangatkan tubuh itu kembali agar tidak kaku. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Jongin. terlalu gugup memulai ciuman

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu. Tubuh nya lelah tapi hati nya mengingin kan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan nafas hangat menerpa wajah nya. perlahan Jongin ikut menutup mata saat bibir hangat milik Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir nya yg dingin

Bibir hangat itu melumat bibir Jongin lembut. Menarik tekuk Jongin, mendalam kan ciuman mereka

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Jongin yang menatap dirinya sayu. Kembali ia lumat bibir Jongin penuh cinta. Menarik selimut Jongin dan mau tak mau Jongin ikut tertarik. Menindih nya

Jongin bergerak. Membalas ciuman Kyungsoo perlahan. Dengan tangan gemetar Jongin menangkup wajah si mungil. Melumat bibir nya . sedikit mendorong bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibir nya

Merasa mengerti. Kyungsoo membuka mulut nya. membiar kan Jongin melesakkan lidah nya bermain di mulut Kyungsoo yang hangat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan betapa lihai nya Jongin memainkan lidah nya. french kiss yg mampu membuat perut nya serasa di penuhi kupu kupu. Telapak Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat

French kiss itu terhenti saat Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin. jongin melepaskan nya. kyungsoo tersengal menghirup udara sebanyak banyak nya. mata nya masih bisa melihat bibir Jongin yg masih bergetar karena kedinginan

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk bangun. Mendorong tubuh Jongin dan menindih nya. menciumi nya di atas Jongin. kyungsoo membuka baju tidur nya karena ia yakin Jongin tak sanggup melakukannya. Tubuh nya terlalu lelah

Hingga Kyungsoo full naked. Kyungsoo menarik selimut Jongin dan berbagi selimut dengannya. Menciumi leher Jongin, berusaha menghangatkannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh batang Jongin yang berdiri sediri tadi. Menggenggam batang Jongin yang sudah sedari tadi ingin dimanja. Kyungsoo beralih mengecupi dada Jongin. menciuminya sampai kebawah pusar Jongin. kyungsoo semakin memainkan tangannya di penis Jongin

"sshh mmmhh kyungsoo hyung" desah Jongin. kaki nya mengeras, menahan kenikmatan. Batang nya yang di genggam, di remas oleh tangan si mungil. Kyungsoo mengocok nya dengan cepat, sedikit memainkan kuku nya. menggaruk ujung penis Jongin yang mulai sedikit basah

Kyungsoo meniup penis itu. Membuat penis itu agar terasa hangat sebelum bibir Kyungsoo yang hangat itu mengulum batang Jongin. menggelitik batang besar nan keras itu denga lidah nya

"aahh~ kyungsoo hyung.. saranghae" penis Jongin sungguh dimanjakan. Seluruh tubuh nya bergetas nikmat. Jantungnya tak karuan. Tubuh nya menghangat dari penis menjalar ke seluruh tubuh

Jongin semakin tegang. Ia sudah kembali hangat. Ia hampir klimaks, tapi di tahannya. Ia tak ingin klimaks disana. Ia ingin sperma nya menyembur di titik kenikmatan kyungsoo

Di dorong nya kepala Kyungsoo. Perlahan melepaskan mulut Kyungsoo dari penis nya. denga gagah nya Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo telentang. Melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan cepat

/plop/ Jongin menghadiahi kecupan kecupan kecil dibibir Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin beralih menggerayangi leher Kyungsoo dengan mulut nya. jongin mengecup nya dengan sedikit keras, mencetak tanda ke merah merahan disana. Tangannya meremas nipple Kyungsoo. Bibir nya turun mengecupi dada lalu nipple

"sshh ahh jongin ahmm. . ." racau Kyungsoo tak jelas. Jongin beralih mengecup nipple yang satunya. Tangan Jongin beralih menggerayangi perut Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak begitu liar. Hingga Jongin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo lakukan tadi

Meremas penis Kyungsoo persis seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi. Jongin mendekatkan wajah nya ketelinga Kyungsoo "terimakasih. ." ucap Jongin dengan suara lemah menyerupai desahan. Kyungsoo semakin tegang mendengar nya. suara Jongin begitu sexy. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai nya

"kyungie hyung yyeaah~" desah Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo mengapitkan selangkangan nya menahan libido nya mendengar suara Jongin. jongin semakin erat menggenggam penis Kyungsoo. Mengocok nya dengan liar. Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjang geli, perut nya serasa di penuhi kupu kupu. Batang Kyungsoo semakin tegang dan bersiap menyemburkan sperma. Namun tidak jadi karena Jongin menghentikan tangan nya. melepas tangannya dari penis nya. kyungsoo mendesah, sedikit kecewa klimaks nya dipermainkan

Jongin turun dan mengusap dua paha Kyungsoo, membuka pahanya yang tadi nya mengapit penis. Cepat cepat Kyungsoo mengapit nya kembali

"hyung maaf.." Jongin meraba kedua paha nya. berusaha melemah kan nya agar membuka paha

"hyung ahh aku ingin dia keluar di dalam mulut ku ahmm ahh" desah Jongin mengecupi paha Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya meremas paha Kyungsoo dengan lembut

Kyungsoo melemah. Tapi belum membuka paha

"ahku htak ingin sperma keluar sia sia" Jongin membuka paha itu perlahan. Menarik penis Kyungsoo dan langsung mengulum nya, menggelitik penis itu dengan lidah nya agar sperma itu kembali

Penis Kyungsoo memanas. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, lidah Kyungsoo menggelitik penis nya. berusaha menahan sperma nya. ia tak ingin dipermainkan lagi

Jongin melepas kannya "percaya lahh.. aku ingin dia keluar hyung. Jangan di tahan" Jongin sedikit menggigit ujung penis nya

"AHH~" teriak Kyungsoo. Cairannya terasa semakin melesak ingin keluar. Menyadari itu. Jongin semakin mengulum batang Kyungsoo dengan liar. Memainkan lidah nya denga cepat. Mengapit penis nya denga bibir nya. memaju mundur kan kulumannya

"JONGIN AHSSS AHH MHH" kyungsoo tak dapat menahan nya lagi. Penis nya terasa panas dan di gelitik, paha nya terus disentuh dengan liarnya. Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat mengeluarkan cairan itu dan langsung di minum oleh Jongin. jongin melepas muutnya dari penis dan beralih ke hole Kyungsoo yang berkedut. Jongin memasukkan sperma yang masih tersisa dari mulut ke dalam hole Kyungsoo. Jongin bangun. menggesekkan penis nya di permukaan hole. Lalu melesakkan penis nya kedalam hole Kyungsoo

"sshhh~" desah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Jongin mendorong pinggul nya . menusuk hole itu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati tusukkan nikmat itu

Cantik..

"hyung" panggil Jongin. dan Kyungsoomenoleh. Memandang Jongin dari bawah dengan tatapan sayu

"kau tau? Ahh~ nhh kenapa aku buru buru melepas kan penis ku dari mulutm tadi?"

"karena aku ingin kau juga menikmati sperma ku menyembur titik kenikmatan mu"

Kyungsoo bahagia mendengarnya. Ditariknya jongin. menciumi bibirnya. Sedangkan Jongin semakin menumbuk hole Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Menghantam titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo

"ahh~ Kyungsoo hyung" desah Jongin nikmat.

"aku ingin dia menyembur seperti ini.. ahmm shh uh" Jongin memperagakan. Menusuki hole Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Batang nya semakin membesar didalam hole Kyungsoo, semakin mengapit, semakin menggelitik.

"KYUNGSOO !" jongin klimaks. Cairan cinta keluar dengan deras nya, menyembur titik itu bertubi tubi

Kyungsoo meremas sprei. Dia sangat lemas. Cairan kental nan pekat memenuhi tepat menembak titik kenikmatannya. Dan Kyungsoo menyembur kan cairannya di perut Jongin

Kedua nya terkulai lemas. Jongin ambruk di samping nya. begitu pula Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik selimut mereka yang terlempar entah kapan. Menutupi kedua tubuh naked itu.

"ahh" desah Jongin puas. Berbalik memiringkan tubuhnya memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium bahu Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata.

Kedua nya tertidur lelap. Bahkan sekedar memisahkan penis dan hole itu pun mereka terlalu lemas nikmat. Dan membiarkan tidur dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam hole

Hangat memang

**END**

**Mian for typo. Author ngetik ngebut sambil merem**

**Ini FF terakhir. Mian T_T belum ngelanjut Love you more than Sex and FF lain nya malah bikin FF oneshoot** . **abis dah ide nya Cuma sampe sinih. **

**Akhiirul KaLaam **

**saLam hiatus : JongInyah **


End file.
